Kittypet Warriors
by pinkfuzzykittenz
Summary: Yea! It's done! the first chappie of the story has been posted...more info inside.
1. Update One

**Okay…a lot of people seem to be doing the whole 'Make a Cat' thing and it looks like so much fun! I have always wanted to do one but then again I don't want people getting tired of seeing them or running out of good names so here is what I'm going to do instead. **

**Review to me all about your ****kittypet****. I will think up a few names for him/her and then reply to you. You choose the name that you like most and tell me, then he/she will be put into a story! Yes! It's time for that loyal bundle of fur of yours to become a warrior! So just fill out the information below and I'll see what I can do.**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Gender-**

**Family-**

**Suggestions-**

**Okay remember that when you are filling this out that it should all be truthful! Please don't create a mate for your cat unless you really know that he/she has one and their name. The suggestions thing is if you happen to have a really good warrior's name for your cat. Also please put your cat's age. I will try to make their ranks by their age. The first that are submitted will become leaders or deputies. If you think that your cat would be a really good medicine cat please tell me. Thx so much! ****I'm going to put my ****kittypets**** for an example! **

**Ex)**

**Name- ****Imy**

**Age- 2 years old**

**Appearance- small silver tabby with 2 tiny dots on her nose; pretty green eyes**

**Personality- she is very quiet and subdue, she is intelligent and very kind but can get annoyed easily**

**Gender- female**

**Family- (I do know her mother and all of her brothers and sisters, but they are not mine personally and so I'm not going to put them)**

**Suggestions-**

**Name- Per****egrin Took (yes this is the name from the hobbit in lord of the rings…let me explain. We got Pippin without my dad's permission. He is not very fond of cats and so we had to think of a way to make my dad like him. My dad is a lord of the rings fanatic and so we named him Peregrin Took!)**

**Age-**** 9 months old**

**Appearance-**** huge black and white tom with ver long tail (he always reminds me of Tallstar...), black back and legs, white chest and belly**

**Personality-**** he is very curious and is always getting into trouble, he is always hungry and can be very annoying and arrogant at times. He can be stuck up and enjoys wrestling and playing**

**Gender-**** male**

**Family-**** none**

**Suggestions-**

**So there is an example of what I'm talking about. Next time I update ****Imy**** and Pippin will be a part of a clan but don't worry…neither will be leader or deputy...****so please let me meet your kitty!**

**-****pinkfuzzykittenz****-**

**P.S. I know that some people might flame and that's okay…they are just trying to tell me what they think and I mean, hey…they're allowed to do that. But if you are planning to flame please keep in mind that it is very hurtful to the person. They are very excited with what they are doing and it's not fun to see a flame on your hard work. Thx!**


	2. Update Two

**Okay I have decided on the clans:**

**ThunderClan**

**FireClan**

**and****…**

**WaterClan**

**If it's okay I would like to place the cats in the clans but if u really ****want**** a cat to be in a specific clan, then just say so in the su****ggestions. I'll go ahead and up****date what I have right now…**

**ThunderClan-**

**Leader:**

Applestar- pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, kind and thoughtful and has very good patience, she can be deadly if angered; young for a leader, but she uses all of her skill to lead her clan

**Deputy:**

**Warriors:**

Silverstripe- small silver tabby with pretty green eyes, very quiet and subdue; intelligent and kind but can get annoyed easily

**Apprentices:**

Windpaw- big black and white tom with very long tail, very curious and always getting into trouble; he seems to always think about his stomach and can be very annoying; enjoys playing and wrestling

Blackpaw- black with cloud shaped patch, cocky and tries to act tough, funny and very caring

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**FireClan-**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

Blackstrife- big black tom with cinder flecks in pelt, quiet and very protective; can be mean

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

Cometpaw- silver-white with black paws and golden streak from nose to pelt, kind but fierce when fighting, very curious

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**WaterClan-**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

Riversong- gray tabby with black tipped tail and blue eyes, loves to hunt and race through the forest; she is older than most warriors but still full of energy and a strong deputy

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**So I have added in the cats that I was given and here they r! . thx u so much ****to**** all that let me 'meet' their ****kittypets****! It****'****s good to know that people have real warriors at home. So I'll give the signup sheet, list thing again and you can fill it out with ****ur****kittypet****…**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Gender-**

**Family-**

**Suggestions-**

**Thx you so much to all and I hope to start the story as soon as possible…I think I might already have a plot…****O.o**** remember that the first few**** will most likely get a leader**** or deputy position. If u think that ****ur**** cat is wise enough and committed enough to be a medicine cat then ****plz**** tell me! Thx again! **

**-****pinkfuzzykittenz****- **


	3. Update Three

**I have gotten a lot of reviews and I'm really excited -does little jump for joy- Here is an update on all of the clans…!**

**ThunderClan-**

**Leader:**

Applestar- pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, kind and thoughtful and has very good patience, she can be deadly if angered; young for a leader, but she uses all of her skill to lead her clan

**Deputy:**

Creamfur- long-haired cream she-cat with light brown legs, ears, tail and brown diamond on face; very independent, she can be a bit sharp at times and is very protective and motherly to all of the cats of her clan

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

Silverstripe- small silver tabby with pretty green eyes, very quiet and subdue; intelligent and kind but can get annoyed easily

Hazelfur- black she-cat; she is independent and stubborn, yet she listens very well

**Apprentices:**

Windpaw- big black and white tom with very long tail, very curious and always getting into trouble; he seems to always think about his stomach and can be very annoying; enjoys playing and wrestling

Blackpaw- black with cloud shaped patch, cocky and tries to act tough, funny and very caring

Duskpaw- dark brown tabby tom; he is very intelligent and listens to his mentors, anxious to become a warrior

Silentpaw- tabby she-cat; she is very quiet and kind of shy but she is keen to learn

Dawnpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat; she is very cautious and never one to leap headfirst into anything

Autumnpaw- white and orange tabby she-cat; very fast and very good hunter, slightly cocky at times

Smudgepaw- dark gray tom; he is a very good listener and picks up on things fast, he really pays attention to things that might go unnoticed otherwise

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**FireClan-**

**Leader:**

Darkstar- black tom with bright green eyes; he can be dark and cruel and tends to like to be by himself; he is a strong leader and defends his clan loyally, but he is easily angered and has to be calmed by his deputy and medicine cat at times

**Deputy:**

Riversong- gray tabby with black tipped tail and blue eyes, loves to hunt and race through the forest; she is older than most warriors but still full of energy and a strong deputy

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

Hawkshadow- black tom with white paws and white belly; he is friendly and a good stalker, but will fight when threatened, he seems to have a strange interest in hawks, having to stop whenever one passes over head

**Apprentices:**

Flamepaw- cinder colored pelt with gem-like green eyes; fun and very loving although at times he can be naught and get in trouble

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**WaterClan-**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

Blackstrife- big black tom with cinder flecks in pelt, quiet and very protective; can be mean

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

Whitepetal- long-haired white she-cat with black eyes; loves everyone but can become cranky at times: senior warrior

Lightgaze- white she-cat with black paws, black tipped ears and tail, pretty silver-blue eyes; kind, nice and helpful to her brother (Darkgaze) when fighting she is ruthless however and fierce

Darkgaze- black tom with white paws and white tipped ears and tail, foggy silver eyes (blind); very kind and nice to his sister, not much of a fighter or hunter bur will attempt to fight back is attacked; he sleeps in the warrior's den with his sister who he feels comfortable with rather than the elder's den

**Apprentices:**

Eclipsepaw- black tom with white forepaw and golden eyes, big for his age with broad shoulders; very outgoing and friendly but can be sarcastic, he is intelligent and stubborn, very determined

Smokepaw- dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes; gentle and kind, somewhat of a coward but very loyal which tends to win over

Dewpaw- dark brown tabby with hazel eyes, white chin and small tufts of white fur on her ears with long, fluffy tail; very playful and hyper, constantly getting into things that she is not supposed to and breaking the rules; she can be calm during rare occasions

Cometpaw- silver-white with black paws and golden streak from nose to pelt, kind but fierce when fighting, very curious

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**mmk****…****if ****ur**** cat is not on here CHECK UR EMAIL! I have emailed u a list of names and u need to choose one for ****ur**** cat and let me know. I know that I have asked some of ****ur**** cats to be leader and stuff…but they can't if u don't let me know! So just remember to check ****ur**** email and send me what u want! also you might have noticed but we have like NO elders, kits, queens or medicine cats and that is really bad. so plz if your cat can handle being a medicine cat plz tell me and i will definalty put him/her in! thx so much! **

**-****pinkfuzzykittenz****- **


	4. Update Four

**AH! I have gotten so many reviews and so many ****kittypets**** that it's all so hard to keep up with! I'm trying to follow as many suggestions as possible, putting cats in clans u might have suggested and having mates and kits and…AH! It's been crazy. I've looked through here ****is**** I found a HUGE problem…I'll tell u at the bottom but I want to see if u can figure it out…**

**ThunderClan-**** (15)**

**Leader:**

Applestar- pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, kind and thoughtful and has very good patience, she can be deadly if angered; young for a leader, but she uses all of her skill to lead her clan

**Deputy:**

Creamfur- long-haired cream she-cat with light brown legs, ears, tail and brown diamond on face; very independent, she can be a bit sharp at times and is very protective and motherly to all of the cats of her clan

**Medicine Cat**

Brookstripe- dakr and light brown she-cat with white belly; friendly most of the time but does have a mean, agressive side

**Warriors:**

Silverstripe- small silver tabby with pretty green eyes, very quiet and subdue; intelligent and kind but can get annoyed easily

Hazelfur- black she-cat; she is independent and stubborn, yet she listens very well

Firestorm- large marmalade cat with dark tabby stripes and green-yellow eyes; very lazy but friendly, sickly and sneezes a lot

Mousetail-long-haired gray she-cat with white belly, legs, muzzle and chest; loves attention but can be rather snotty and mean, attacks things just for fun

Cinderstripe- gray-brown tabby tom with white under belly and orange flecks, yellow eyes that are rimmed with blue; kind and loving and can be hyper and playful, weird fluff ball of purrs **(sorry… ****I just had to put that! )**

**Apprentices:**

Windpaw- big black and white tom with very long tail, very curious and always getting into trouble; he seems to always think about his stomach and can be very annoying; enjoys playing and wrestling

Blackpaw- black with cloud shaped patch, cocky and tries to act tough, funny and very caring

Duskpaw- dark brown tabby tom; he is very intelligent and listens to his mentors, anxious to become a warrior

Silentpaw- tabby she-cat; she is very quiet and kind of shy but she is keen to learn

Dawnpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat; she is very cautious and never one to leap headfirst into anything

Autumnpaw- white and orange tabby she-cat; very fast and very good hunter, slightly cocky at times

Smudgepaw- dark gray tom; he is a very good listener and picks up on things fast, he really pays attention to things that might go unnoticed otherwise

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**FireClan-**** (15)**

**Leader:**

Darkstar- black tom with bright green eyes; he can be dark and cruel and tends to like to be by himself; he is a strong leader and defends his clan loyally, but he is easily angered and has to be calmed by his deputy and medicine cat at times

**Deputy:**

Riversong- gray tabby with black tipped tail and blue eyes, loves to hunt and race through the forest; she is older than most warriors but still full of energy and a strong deputy

**Medicine Cat:**

Greenhaze- gray tabby she-cat with white belly and striking green eyes; loving but grumpy at times

**Warriors:**

Hawkshadow- black tom with white paws and white belly; he is friendly and a good stalker, but will fight when threatened, he seems to have a strange interest in hawks, having to stop whenever one passes over head

Blackfeather- lean black she-cat with white flecks and very long tail, green eyes; easily irritated and short tempered, can be loving when she feels like it and loves to hunt birds

Foxfur- big red tom with orange patches, large paws and golden eyes; gentle, loyal and loving, laid back

Shadeclaw- charcoal black with taunting eyes; docile cat and tends to not get along with his brother (Hawkshadow), hates dogs and badgers

Graycloud- gray she-cat with bright green eyes; loving and kind at one moment and then mean and arrogant the next

Mistleaf- white she-cat with orange and black patches; very self obsessed and cocky, bratty but lovable

Swiftheart- white she-cat with orange and black patches, eyes pale, misty color; never really grew up but rather playful and curious, enjoys talking

**Apprentices:**

Flamepaw- cinder colored pelt with gem-like green eyes; fun and very loving although at times he can be naught and get in trouble

Patchpaw- white tom with orange-red spots and amber eyes; he is playful at times but is mostly pretty lazy, oldest apprentice in FireClan

Dawnpaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes; lovey-dovey, doesnt really enjoy to fight and hates hurting other cats

Sootpaw- long haired white tom with dark gray tabby 'helmet', tail, and back, very small; energetic cat, very curious and playful and tends to be a handfull

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

Gingerstripe- huge red tom with dark, dark red stripes, amber-gold eyes; very dignified and loving, sometimes active but usually laid back

**WaterClan-**** (13)**

**Leader:**

Dawnstar- pretty small tortoiseshell she-cat with white chin and sand colored paws, orange tipped tail; loves to be out patrolling and is good at fighting and completely loyal to her clan

**Deputy:**

Blackstrife- big black tom with cinder flecks in pelt, quiet and very protective; can be mean

**Medicine Cat:**

Oakflame- brown she-cat with black stripes and caramel belly with black spots; very sweet but also a short, dangerous temper

**Warriors:**

Whitepetal- long-haired white she-cat with black eyes; loves everyone but can become cranky at times: senior warrior

Lightgaze- white she-cat with black paws, black tipped ears and tail, pretty silver-blue eyes; kind, nice and helpful to her brother (Darkgaze) when fighting she is ruthless however and fierce

Darkgaze- black tom with white paws and white tipped ears and tail, foggy silver eyes (blind); very kind and nice to his sister, not much of a fighter or hunter bur will attempt to fight back is attacked; he sleeps in the warrior's den with his sister who he feels comfortable with rather than the elder's den

Dawnheart- pretty long-haired calico she-cat with gold eyes; kind and gentle

**Apprentices:**

Eclipsepaw- black tom with white forepaw and golden eyes, big for his age with broad shoulders; very outgoing and friendly but can be sarcastic, he is intelligent and stubborn, very determined

Smokepaw- dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes; gentle and kind, somewhat of a coward but very loyal which tends to win over

Dewpaw- dark brown tabby with hazel eyes, white chin and small tufts of white fur on her ears with long, fluffy tail; very playful and hyper, constantly getting into things that she is not supposed to and breaking the rules; she can be calm during rare occasions

Cometpaw- silver-white with black paws and golden streak from nose to pelt, kind but fierce when fighting, very curious

Ivypaw- white and gray-brown tabby she-cat, stocky build and long legs; sharp and very independent, spunky at times

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**If I got any cat wrong, wrong name, wrong rank, wrong clan, then just tell me and I can fix it. I will have to start giving out apprentices and trying to 'hook up' mates and I could use your help. I am going to put some together and whatever ****cats**** r involved, I will tell u if it is ****ur's**** and see if u like the pairing. I ****cant**** give every cat a mate and not every cat will have an apprentice but I will try to please everyone. i know that this is not perfect and not every cat has made it on here yet. this is just a rough draft...i wont be posting the next chappie for a little while (on account that i'm grounded :( but also cuz i need to sit down and redraw out everything) it has gottin out of hand a very confusing and so i'm going to fix it. i will however be checking my email (not grounded from that . ) so u can still do that. **

**Also, I have too many apprentices and I would prefer if u give me more warriors, queens, kits, and elders. I really need to fill these clans up with the right cats in the right ranks. I have enough med. ****c****at ****apprentices ****and med. cats (thx to all that let their kitties become a medicine cat…I was really freaking out about that****… :D**** ) I don't need any ****kittypets**** for the story or rouges…I already am having someone's help with that. Thx so much! **

**Have u spotted the problem with the clans? Well if not let me clue u in…there are four cats with the beginning of the name, Dawn- !!!!!!!!!!! ****not**** good ****cuz**** I love all of the names…2 is okay but I honestly ****cant**** have four…if ****ur**** cat happens to b one of them then ****plz**** check ****ur**** email. I will be sending u lists and lists of other names for u to choose from. I'm ****soooo ****srry**** that this has happened and I was afraid that it would. ****Its**** hard to remember what names I have given out… ****2 dawns will be staying but I need 2 of them to change. Again I am so ****srry**

**Remember to check ****ur**** emails!!!! If ****ur**** cat is not posted then make sure that u have chosen a warrior's name for it from the email that I sent u. also check to see if I am doing any pairings with ****ur**** cat and if u have a cat that is a dawn look for a post of lists of names. I want to thank u all so much for the help and I could have never done this without u! . **

**Here is the form to fill out if u happen to have a ****kittypet**** ready to join warriors! **

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Gender-**

**Family-**

**Suggestions-**

**-****pinkfuzzykittenz****-**


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I'm really really srry about how long it is taking for me to update my stories...**

**my Microsoft Word broke and so I'm still waiting for my daddy to fix it. The only reason that i am able to write this is just making a document...**

**i will update all of a stories ASAP, until then plz wait patently and know that this is killing me as much as it is killing u. **

**thx to everyone and a special thx to all of my readers!**

**-pinkfuzzykittenz-**


	6. Update Five

**i'm going to have to do this fast cuz my microsoft still isnt working so i'm doing this at skool...i finally have all of the clans made and almost ready. a few cats have been rearranged and switched around so make sure to check that i have all of ur cats right. i'll let u take a look at them before i say anything more...**

**ThunderClan-**

**Leader-**

Applestar- pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes; kind and thoughtful adn has very good patience, she can be deadly if angered; young for a leader but she uses all of her skill to lead her clan

**Deputy-**

Creamfur- long-haired cream she-cat with light brown legs, ears, tail and brown diamond on face; very independent, she can be a bit sharp at times and is very protective and motherly to all of the cats of her clan

**Medicine Cat-**

Brookstripe- dark brown tabby she-cat with tan stripe on her nose and white underbelly; friendly most of the time and genlte but can get hissy

**Warriors-**

Hazelfur- black she-cat; she is independent and stubborn, yet she listens very well

Moonsong- silvery-white she-cat with pale blue eyes; clam, shy, and quiet, she can be distance until she feels comfortable

Icybrook- white she-cat with dark brown and tan patches, bright blue eyes; kind and cares for each cat, she will stand up for herself and her brother and sister

Brightwing- tabby tom with white stripes; over excitable and likes to help others, very kind

Shadowcloud- gray-black she-cat with brown eyes; very kind and sweet

Tigerstripe- white tabby tom with golden stripes; courageous and laid back, intellegent and thoughtful

Blackstorm- black tom with white spot around one eyes, white paws; strict but kind unless mocked

Dawnheart- pretty long-haired calico she-cat with golden eyes; kind and gentle

Fierceclaw- handsome biglong-haired gray tom with amber eyes; some what mean and territorial but very good looking andprotective

Silverstripe- small silver tabby with pretty green eyes; very quiet and subdue, intellegent and kind but can be annoyed easily

Mousetail- long-haired pale gray she-cat with white under belly, white muzzle and white legs, misty yellow eyes; loves attention but can be rather snappy and mean, she likes to attack things for fun

Firestorm- large marmalade tabby tom with dark orange stripes and yellow-green eyes; very lazy and likes to just lounge around, he is friendly and loves attention, kind of sickly and sneezes often

Cinderstripe- gray-brown tabby tom with white under belly and orange flecks, yellow eyes that are rimmed with blue; kind and loving and can be hyper and playful, weird fluff ball of purrs **(srry...i just had to put that!)**

**Apprentices-**

Duskpaw- dark brown tabby tom; he is very intellegent and listens to his mentor, anxious to become a warrior

Smokepaw- dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes; gentle and kind, somewhat of a coward but very loyal which tends to win over

Autumnpaw- white and orange she-cat; very fast and very good hunter, slightly cocky at times

Blackpaw- black with cloud shaped patch; cocky and tries to act tough, funny and caring

Windpaw- big black and white tom with very long tail; very curious and always getting into trouble, he seems to think about his stomach and can be very annoying; enjoys playing and wrestling

Smudgepaw- dark gray tom; very good listener and picks up on things fast, he really pays attention to things

Silentpaw- tabby she-cat; very quiet and kind of shy but she is kneen to learn

Cherrypaw- dark brown tabby she-cat; very cautious and never one to leap head-first into anything

**Queens-**

Whitepetal- long-haired white she-cat with black eyes; loves everyone but can be cranky at times, senior warrior

Nightwind- brown and black tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; strong, loyal, adventurous and curious

**Kits-**

Dustkit- pale dusty gray tom with warm amber eyes; trys to out do his sister but does not have as much energy, eager to learn and some what clumsy

Honeykit- brown and black tortoiseshell she-cat; very excitable and bouncy, looks like her mother and tends to stick to her mother's side

**Elders- **

**FireClan-**

**Leader-**

Darkstar- black tom with bright green eyes; can be dark adn cruel and tends to like to be by himself, he is a strong leader adn defends his clan loyally, but he is easily angered and has to be calmed by his deputy and medicine cat at times

**Deputy-**

Riversong- gray tabby she-cat with black tipped tail and blue eyes; loves to hunt and race through the forest, she is older than most warriors but is still full of energy and a strong deputy

**Medicine Cat-**

Oakflame- brown she-cat with black stripes and caramel belly with black spots; very sweet but also has a short, dangerous temper

**Warriors-**

Hawkshadow- black tom wtih white paws and white belly, friendly and good stalker, but will fight when threatened, he seems to have a strange intrest in hawks, having to stop whenever one passess overhead

Lilypetal- light chestnut she-cat with white underbelly and narrow face; sweet and loving but really hates dogs

Foxfur- big ginger tom with white underbelly and large golden eyes, large paws and torn ear; very gentle and loyal, loving and laid back but doesnt play often but active

Silverfang- silver tom with white tipped tail and shocking blue eyes; quieta dn calm, does not like rouges, easily scared but will fight for his life and for his clan

Shadeclaw- charcoal black tom with penitrating eyes; docile and usually fights with his brother, hates dogs and badgers

Blacknose- smokey gray she-cat with white under belly and white paws; loving and very caring, tends to be protective

Nightfeather- black tom with six toes on each paw and golden eyes; adventurous and can never sit still, likes to help others and being around them

Graycloud- long-haired pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes; split personality, loving one moment and then snappy the next

Streamtail- siamese she-cat with blue eyes; usually nice but can be angered if ignored

Whitefeather- delicate calico she-cat with white under belly and pale green eyes; kind and sweet but does not like her two older kits; little respect for the warrior code

Mistleaf- white she-cat with orange and black patches; self obsessed and cocky, bratty but lovable

Swiftheart-white she-cat with orange and black patches and pale misty eyes; curious and playful as a kit, loves to talk

**Apprentices-**

Bluepaw- small long-haired white tom with dark gray 'helmet,' gray back, and gray tail, large plae blue eyes; anti-social but loves his mother and brother dearly although his mother does not return the affection

Ivypaw- white and gray-brown tabby she-cat, stocky build adn long legs; charp and very independent, spunky at times

Flamepaw- cinder colored tom with gem-like green eyes; fun and very loving although at times he can be naughty and get into trouble

Sootpaw- long-haired white tom with dark gray 'helmet' and dakr gray tabby stripes, large misty green-blue eyes; energetic, curious, and playful, loves to tear things apart and hassle everyone

Patchpaw- white tom with orange-red spots and amber eyes; playful at times but mostly pretty lazy, oldest apprentice in FireClan

**Queens-**

Blackfeather- lean pretty black she-cat with golden-green eyes and long, sharp front claws; easily irritated and will swipe if annoyed but loving when she wants to be, loves to wrestle andplay and likes to hunt

**Kits-**

Fernkit- lean black she-cat with pretty green eyes; shy and stays by her bigger sister's side most of the time, doesnt talk much but hates to be left out, doesnt like it when her brother brags

Emberkit- brillant ginger tom with large golden-green eyes; smallest of the litter but the most troublesome, very boastful and entergetic, never following the rules or doing what he is asked, rash

Creamkit- pale orange she-cat with green eyes; playful and protective of her siblings, tends to want to stay in the nursery rather than explore

Flowerkit- pale brown she-cat with brilliant green eyes; very outgoing and in-your-face, never is putout and likes to compete with others, insepratalbe from her brother; her mother gave her to FireClan in hopes for her to have a better life

Lakekit- brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes and golden eyes; outgoing like his sister but not as boastful, competitive and sometimes errigant but more respectful than his sister

**Elders-**

Gingerstripe- huge ginger tom with large ears and paws, dark red (almost brown) stripes with golden-amber eyes, white chin and white belly, long legs and lean body; very dignified and some what clingy and loving, pretty active but mostly laid back, old but still in good shape

**WaterClan-**

**Leader-**

Dawnstar- pretty small tortoiseshell she-cat with white chin and sand colored paws, orange tipped tail; loves to be out patrolling adn is good at fight ing and completely loyal to her clan

**Deputy-**

Blackstrife- big black tom with cinder flecks in pelt; quiet and very protective, can be mean

**Medicine Cat-**

Greengaze- gray tabby she-cat with white under belly and striking green eyes; loving but grumpy, sense of humor

**Warriors-**

Birchtail- pretty brown she-cat with deep pools of yellow eyes; shy and tends to stick with Owlclaw who she grew up with, she is kind and likes to play with the apprentices; was a rouge once

Owlclaw- large dark, mossy gray tom with large owlish brown eyes; strong and loyal, trying to prove his loyalty to his adoptive clan

Brightlily- siamese she-cat with big blue eyes; can be a bit vain but very caring and affectionate

Blackwhisker- large black tom with amber eyes; skittish and jumpy, full of energy and always ready to prove himself; adopted by the clan when he was a rouge

Featherwind- black she-cat with bright green eyes; loyal to her clan and very thoughtful, intellegent; adopted by the clan when she was a rouge

Littlewhisker- pale ginger tom with slightly matted pelt and yellow-green eyes; spunky, brave, and kind, very loyal

Shadowfern- long-haired black she-cat with silver flecks in her plet, large yellow eyes and big paws; kind and loving, skittish but loud noises but very strong-willed

Scorpionfur- beautiful gray tabby with a tinge of fawn on her pelt and brown nose, warm amber eyes; bubbly and hyper, easily scared and can be calm sometimes

Darkgaze- black tom with white paws and white tipped tail, foggy silver eyes (blind); very kind and nice to his sister, not much of a fighter or hunter but will attempt to fight back if attacked, he sleeps in the warrior's den with his sister who he feels comfortable with rather than the elder's den

Lightgaze- white she-cat with black paws, black tipped ears and tail, pretty silver-blue eyes; kind, nice, and helpful to her borhter (Darkgaze) ruthless fighter and fierce

Foxheart-dark ginger she-cat with brown tipped tail and black stripeabove eyes, bright blue eyes; kind and sweet

**Apprentices-**

Mudpaw- long-haired brown and golden tortoiseshell withamber eyes; curious and sweet but tends to be a bit dim and doesn't catch on to things easily but eager to learn

Dewpaw- dark brown tabby with hazel eyes, whtie chin and small tufts of white fur on her ears with long, fluffy tail; very playful and hyper, constently getting into things that she is not supposed to and breaking the rules; she can be calm during rare occasions

Cometpaw- silver-white with black paws and golden streak from nose to pelt; kind but fierce when fighting, very curious

Sootpaw- gray tabby tom with black stripes and white flecks

Dawnpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with one infected eye that is tightly shut other eye dark green; lovey dovey and rarely angered

Blackpaw- black she-cat with white dash across chest, muscular build; mostly bossy and mean but rare occations when she is nice

Eclipsepaw- black tom with white forepaw and golden eyes, big for his age with broad shoulders; very outgoing adn friendly but can be sarcastic, intellegent and stubborn, very determined

**Queens-**

Frostfeather- black and white she-cat with large amber eyes and long claws; tends to be snappy and irritable, protective over her kits; she joined the clan as a rouge not too long ago

Shadowleaf- black and white she-cat with large amber eyes and long claws; snappy but kind

**Kits-**

Whitekit- white she-cat with black ears, black tail, and a black spot on her back; leader of the kits and comes up with the ideas, newborn

Gorsekit- long-haired gray tabby tom; very adventurous and tends to waunder off, newborn

Honeykit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white muzzle and small pink nose; sweet and sometimes shy, newborn

Mothkit- calico she-cat with numurous white patches; perky and entergetic, always up for trying new things, newborn

Reedkit- black and white tom; mostly calm and thoughtful, newborn

**Elders-**

**Kittypets-**

Storm- long-haired ginger tom with amber eyes; content and helpful toward the clans, friendly and open, formitable enemy and would make a great warrior if not his love for his twolegs and his comfortable home

Bear- black tom with white paws and green eyes; very protective of his territory and hostile towards most clan cats, he roams the forest as he pleases and does not take orders lightly, he is playful and likes to play with the apprentices

Stripey- old long-haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; ignors the clans and can be snappy, trys avoid other cats

**Rouges-**

Spider- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and long legs; likes to be alone and is content with the clans, he is kind to them but flares up if threatned or mocked

Scarlet- brilliant ginger she-cat; kind most of the time but has an attitude and flares up very easily; in love with Owlclaw but refuses to join the clans

Soot- enormous light gray tabby tom; fierce and snappish but gentle when it comes to kits

Feathers- brown she-cat with blue eyes; hostile towards the clan cats and jealous of their easy lives together, she gave up her two youngest kits to FireClan but kept her oldest

Danny- shadowed colored tom; he is protective of his mother and a formitable fighter, FireClan has an eye on him, but he hates the clans just as much as his mother does

**as u might of guess we really need more elders. if i cant get any more then i wil certainaly put some of my old kitties in. feel free to put in as many kitties that u would like. plz restrain from putting in apprentices and warriors, i have plenty (thx to everyone who helped) but i would like one or two more queens and as many elders as i can get.**

**i need ur help with pairing mates. i need to know if ur kitty already has a mate cuz if not then i will be pairing her/him to another cat. i will ask u if it happens to be ur cat that i am pairing so u will know.**

**also i am going to be giving out apprentices. i would like to choose mentors and apprentices and so u will have to wait and see. if u dont want ur kitty to have an apprentice then just tell me. i will tell u ur kitty's mentor/apprentice which ever it may be and u can tell me yes or no.**

**if i got anything wrong with ur kitty just tell me and i will change it ASAP...if u dont like the clan that ur kitty is in i can change it just tell me.**

**thx u so much for everyone who has helped! i'm really excited for the story (i have a few ideas) and i cant wait to start! **

**-pinkfuzzykittenz-**


	7. Mates and Apprentices

**Okay i worked it all out and realized that i would have to be emailing a lot of people to tell all about the apprentices and mates and so i decided to just post them like this and then u can tell me if u like it or not. if not tell me who u might have had in mind. i tried to match mentors with apprentices by attitude and stuff so that the mentor could comunicate right with the apprentice...okay that didnt sound right but its kinda hard to explain... i'll just let u look at it and stuff. go back to the other update to see about the cat that ur cat was paired with to see what i mean. :)**

**Here's the format:**

**Mentor/Apprentice...okay? **

**ThunderClan-**

**Applestar/Cherrypaw**

**Brookstripe/Silentpaw**

**Icybrook/Blackpaw**

**Blackstorm/Autumnpaw**

**Mousetail/Smudgepaw**

**Dawnheart/Duskpaw**

**Tigerstripe/Windpaw**

**Fierceclaw/Smokepaw**

**FireClan-**

**Riversong/Patchpaw**

**Foxfur/Ivypaw**

**Blacknose/Sootpaw**

**Lilypetal/Skypaw**

**Graycloud/Rosepaw**

**Swiftheart/Flamepaw**

**Streamtail/Bluepaw**

**WaterClan-**

**Blackstrife/Eclipsepaw**

**Greengaze/Dawnpaw**

**Foxheart/Mudpaw**

**Lightgaze/Dewpaw**

**Littlewhisker/Blackpaw**

**Shadowfern/Cometpaw**

**Srry but if it's a med cat then u have no choice with the apprentice that he/she got...also if ur kitty is new then they might not be on here. if ur kitty did not get an apprentice do NOT take it personaly! either i didnt think any of the apprentices matched with them and they would get one of the kits later on or they cant have an apprentice cuz of something in the story. also below r all of the apprentice warrior names. i need u to find ur kitty's and tell me if it is right. i dont have all of them cuz i forgot to record some and so if u could tell me that would be great! **

**apprentice warrior names-**

**ThunderClan-**

**Cherrypaw/heart**

**Silentpaw/sound**

**Blackpaw/cloud**

**Autumnpaw/leaf**

**Smudgepaw/pelt**

**Duskpaw/shadow**

**Windpaw/storm**

**Smokepaw/pelt**

**FireClan-**

**Patchpaw/fur**

**Ivypaw/foot**

**Sootpaw/fur**

**Flamepaw/pelt**

**Rosepaw/wind**

**Bluepaw/gaze**

**WaterClan-**

**Eclipsepaw/pool**

**Dawnpaw/storm**

**Mudpaw/whisker**

**Dewpaw/frost**

**Blackpaw/storm**

**Cometpaw/streak**

**okay so I need Cherrypaw's and Blackpaw's of ThunderClan names. here r the mates. i couldnt match everyone otherwise that would be kinda strange so here r just a few that i have had. if u want ur kitty to have a mate and they did not get one, tell me and i will fix that. again i tried to match the cats according to their personalities and stuff so now its time for u to see them! also the cats may not be in love with their mates. in warriors a queen would sometimes mate with more than one male or if they did mate it was not for love. some of these pairs r kinda like that either cuz the cat's mate is already in StarClan or they never found a mate...(that's really sad...sniff) for example...Tigerstar and Goldenflower. They werent in love...at least...not that i remember or see cuz i'm looking at the book as i type this...that would be really bad if i was wrong...okay i think that i'm just going to stop now. . .**

**i'll tell a little about each and what attracted them so that it's a little more understandable...i'm making this harder than i should be rn't i...? **

**Male/Female**

**mates-**

**Blackpaw/Cometpaw (love, acually...it was kinda like love at first sight!)**

**Darkstar/Silverstripe (passion and love, no...i wont say anything u will just have to wait)**

**Foxfur/Blackfeather (love, they were old den mates and they grew up together and fell in love...they r so sweet together!)**

**Blackwhisker/Featherwind (love, they didnt fall in love until they both became part of the clan...the clan's hostility drove them closer until they ended up in love)**

**Hawkshadow/Mistleaf (admiration and love, wait and see for the story!)**

**Nightfeather/Heatherclaw (love, they r old friends who fell in love)**

**Shadeclaw/Lilypetal (love, hehe...u r going to have to wait and see for this one!)**

**Sootpaw/Ivypaw (love, they r so sweet together and u will learn to luv them in the story...they win cutest couple award!)**

**Owlclaw/Scarlet (passion and love, lots of it, this is HUGE in the story and so there is no way that i am giving it away!)**

**Gorsewhisker/Frostfeather (love, Gorsewhisker was the one who had her and the other rouges join WaterClan...he did not want to be in trouble for falling in love with a rouge)**

**Ashthorn/Scorpionfur (love but i cant say anything more cuz it's in the story)**

**Blackstorm/Whitepetal (chemestry, they had the passion but not so much on the love, Whitepetal's mate died but he was an elder and Blackstorm's mate died young...u will see her in the story)**

**Fierceclaw/Nightwind (passion and love, their's goes deep and it's so sweet to see them together!)**

**Windpaw/Autumnpaw (hmm...this one u will have to see for the story)**

**Littlewhisker/Shadowleaf (friends, Shadowleaf's mate died and she grew up with Littlewhisker and so naturally that is who she depended on to help her and he did, he loves her as more than a friend but she still loves her first love...wow that was long...)**

**Spider/Moonsong (love, this one happens in the story!)**

**Firestorm/Dawnheart (love, Firestorm loved Dawnheart from the moment that he saw her when he was just a kit and he knew that she was the only one that he would ever love, Dawnheart barely paid attention to toms until she had just become a warrior, Firestorm had become an apprentice before her and so he should have gotten his warrior name first but it did not happen like that, this hurt Firestorm and seeing him hurt, hurt her! i hope that i go that right...)**

**Blackstrife/Leaftail (passion and love, they grew up together and slowly began to fall in love until they became inseprable, when Blackstrife became deputy it was harder to be together but they manage)**

**Tigerstripe/Dapplefur (love, they r in love but it is kinda subdue, they dont flunt it as much but u can see it in their eyes...it's really sweet!)**

**Shadewhisker/Brushfur (admiration and passion, they r old and so do not show it much but they r very close)**

**so yeah. i have enough cats for all of my clans and i want to thank EVERYBODY who helped! i'm really excited to finally start the story. the title will be something really easy to reconize...something like Kittypet Warriors Story or something along those lines so that is reconized easy. the finaly update with all of the cats with be up very soon. thx once more and i will start on the story ASAP! **

**-pinkfuzzykittenz-**


	8. Update Six

**so i think that this is the final update...not sure i will have to wait and see...i have already posted the first chappie and it is under Kittypet Warrior Story: Between two Moons**

**here r the clans...**

**ThunderClan-**

**Leader-**

Applestar- pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes; kind and thoughtful and has very good patience, she can be deadly if angered; young for a leader but she uses all of her skill to lead her clan

**Deputy-**

Creamfur- long-haired cream she-cat with light brown legs, ears, tail and brown diamond on face; very independent, she can be a bit sharp at times and is very protective and motherly to all of the cats of her clan

**Medicine Cat-**

Brookstripe- dark brown tabby she-cat with tan stripe on her nose and white underbelly; friendly most of the time and genlte but can get hissy

**Warriors-**

Hazelfur- black she-cat; she is independent and stubborn, yet she listens very well

Moonsong- silvery-white she-cat with pale blue eyes; clam, shy, and quiet, she can be distance until she feels comfortable

Icybrook- white she-cat with dark brown and tan patches, bright blue eyes; kind and cares for each cat, she will stand up for herself and her brother and sister

Brightwing- tabby tom with white stripes; over excitable and likes to help others, very kind

Shadowcloud- gray-black she-cat with brown eyes; very kind and sweet

Tigerstripe- white tabby tom with golden stripes; courageous and laid back, intelligent and thoughtful

Blackstorm- black tom with white spot around one eyes, white paws; strict but kind unless mocked

Oliveheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with tabby markings and large unblinking olive-green eyes; very bossy and spunky and very specific about her personal space, toms tend to love her.

Dawnheart- pretty long-haired calico she-cat with golden eyes; kind and gentle

Fierceclaw- handsome big long-haired gray tom with amber eyes; some what mean and territorial but very good looking and protective

Silverstripe- small silver tabby with pretty green eyes; very quiet and subdue, intelligent and kind but can be annoyed easily

Mousetail- long-haired pale gray she-cat with white under belly, white muzzle and white legs, misty yellow eyes; loves attention but can be rather snappy and mean, she likes to attack things for fun

Firestorm- large marmalade tabby tom with dark orange stripes and yellow-green eyes; very lazy and likes to just lounge around, he is friendly and loves attention, kind of sickly and sneezes often

Cinderstripe- gray-brown tabby tom with white under belly and orange flecks, yellow eyes that are rimmed with blue; kind and loving and can be hyper and playful, weird fluff ball of purrs **(srry...i just had to put that!)**

**Apprentices-**

Duskpaw- dark brown tabby tom; he is very intelligent and listens to his mentor, anxious to become a warrior

Smokepaw- dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes; gentle and kind, somewhat of a coward but very loyal which tends to win over

Autumnpaw- white and orange she-cat; very fast and very good hunter, slightly cocky at times

Blackpaw- black with cloud shaped patch; cocky and tries to act tough, funny and caring

Windpaw- big black and white tom with very long tail; very curious and always getting into trouble, he seems to think about his stomach and can be very annoying; enjoys playing and wrestling

Smudgepaw- dark gray tom; very good listener and picks up on things fast, he really pays attention to things

Silentpaw- tabby she-cat; very quiet and kind of shy but she is keen to learn

Cherrypaw- dark brown tabby she-cat; very cautious and never one to leap head-first into anything

**Queens-**

Whitepetal- long-haired white she-cat with black eyes; loves everyone but can be cranky at times, senior warrior

Nightwind- brown and black tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; strong, loyal, adventurous and curious

Dapplefur- large pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes; sweet and loving, puts up with almost anything before she gets annoyed; oldest nursery queen in ThunderClan

Lilycloud- gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly, chest, paws and white on her face; playful and likes to sleep, fierce

**Kits-**

Dustkit- pale dusty gray tom with warm amber eyes; trys to out do his sister but does not have as much energy, eager to learn and some what clumsy

Honeykit- brown and black tortoiseshell she-cat; very excitable and bouncy, looks like her mother and tends to stick to her mother's side

Ripplekit- gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly and white paws; very attentive and likes to watch other cats hunt and fight, she wants to be a warrior so bad and trys to please her mother and her future mentor

Redkit- large dark ginger tom with big paws and yellow eyes; sticks with his younger sister (Sunkit) and trys to protect her, brave and loyal but can be shy

Sunkit- pretty golden tabby with amber gaze; youngest of the litter but very outgoing once she feels confident, she sticks with her brother but trys to tell him that she can take care of herself and does not need him to protect her, but he doesn't listen and she is kinda glad...happy to have him around

**Elders- **

Skygaze- white tom with orange patches running from his head to his tail and bright sky blue eyes; amiable, more willing to let bygones be bygones and enjoys to reminisce, loves to tell stories to younger cats

Roseheart- huge nondescript brown she-cat with a hue of pink, battle scarred; outspoken and has a caustic tongue, says what's on her mind no matter how insulting, loyal to those that she likes and feared for her sharp tongue and wit but still loving in her own cantankerous way, bossy and expects to be obeyed, honest to a fault

Berrywhisker- petite she-cat with short, silvery fur and wicked long claws, long fluffy tail and bluish purple eyes; outspoken and can be somewhat insulting, loyal but bossy, can be friendly if she wants to and more willing to listen to others

Diamondclaw- lean black she-cat with white underbelly, white paws, and white diamond on her forehead; very motherly and protective, somewhat stern

**FireClan-**

**Leader-**

Darkstar- black tom with bright green eyes; can be dark and cruel and tends to like to be by himself, he is a strong leader adn defends his clan loyally, but he is easily angered and has to be calmed by his deputy and medicine cat at times

**Deputy-**

Riversong- gray tabby she-cat with black tipped tail and blue eyes; loves to hunt and race through the forest, she is older than most warriors but is still full of energy and a strong deputy

**Medicine Cat-**

Oakflame- brown she-cat with black stripes and caramel belly with black spots; very sweet but also has a short, dangerous temper

**Warriors-**

Hawkshadow- black tom wtih white paws and white belly, friendly and good stalker, but will fight when threatened, he seems to have a strange interest in hawks, having to stop whenever one passes overhead

Lilypetal- light chestnut she-cat with white underbelly and narrow face; sweet and loving but really hates dogs

Foxfur- big ginger tom with white underbelly and large golden eyes, large paws and torn ear; very gentle and loyal, loving and laid back but doesn't play often but active

Silverfang- silver tom with white tipped tail and shocking blue eyes; quieta dn calm, does not like rouges, easily scared but will fight for his life and for his clan

Shadeclaw- charcoal black tom with penetrating eyes; docile and usually fights with his brother, hates dogs and badgers

Blacknose- smokey gray she-cat with white under belly and white paws; loving and very caring, tends to be protective

Nightfeather- black tom with six toes on each paw and golden eyes; adventurous and can never sit still, likes to help others and being around them

Graycloud- long-haired pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes; split personality, loving one moment and then snappy the next

Streamtail- Siamese she-cat with blue eyes; usually nice but can be angered if ignored

Whitefeather- delicate calico she-cat with white under belly and pale green eyes; kind and sweet but does not like her two older kits; little respect for the warrior code

Mistleaf- white she-cat with orange and black patches; self obsessed and cocky, bratty but lovable

Swiftheart-white she-cat with orange and black patches and pale misty eyes; curious and playful as a kit, loves to talk

**Apprentices-**

Bluepaw- small long-haired white tom with dark gray 'helmet,' gray back, and gray tail, large pale blue eyes; anti-social but loves his mother and brother dearly although his mother does not return the affection

Ivypaw- white and gray-brown tabby she-cat, stocky build and long legs; sharp and very independent, spunky at times

Flamepaw- cinder colored tom with gem-like green eyes; fun and very loving although at times he can be naughty and get into trouble

Rosepaw- black she-cat with white chin; energetic and loves to play but a deep sleeper

Skypaw- black she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye; nice most of the time but can be mean if upset, protective

Sootpaw- long-haired white tom with dark gray 'helmet' and dark gray tabby stripes, large misty green-blue eyes; energetic, curious, and playful, loves to tear things apart and hassle everyone

Patchpaw- white tom with orange-red spots and amber eyes; playful at times but mostly pretty lazy, oldest apprentice in FireClan

**Queens-**

Blackfeather- lean pretty black she-cat with golden-green eyes and long, sharp front claws; easily irritated and will swipe if annoyed but loving when she wants to be, loves to wrestle and play and likes to hunt

Heatherclaw- dark brown she-cat with black splotches and cream colored muzzle, chin, and chest, dark amber eyes; very protective and calm, she calculates and bides her time even when angry, a terror in battle but gentle to her kits and mate

**Kits-**

Fernkit- lean black she-cat with pretty green eyes; shy and stays by her bigger sister's side most of the time, doesn't talk much but hates to be left out, doesn't like it when her brother brags

Emberkit- brilliant ginger tom with large golden-green eyes; smallest of the litter but the most troublesome, very boastful and energetic, never following the rules or doing what he is asked, rash

Creamkit- pale orange she-cat with green eyes; playful and protective of her siblings, tends to want to stay in the nursery rather than explore

Flowerkit- pale brown she-cat with brilliant green eyes; very outgoing and in-your-face, never is putout and likes to compete with others, inseparable from her brother; her mother gave her to FireClan in hopes for her to have a better life

Lakekit- brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes and golden eyes; outgoing like his sister but not as boastful, competitive and sometimes errigant but more respectful than his sister

**Elders-**

Gingerstripe- huge ginger tom with large ears and paws, dark red (almost brown) stripes with golden-amber eyes, white chin and white belly, long legs and lean body; very dignified and some what clingy and loving, pretty active but mostly laid back, old but still in good shape

**WaterClan-**

**Leader-**

Dawnstar- pretty small tortoiseshell she-cat with white chin and sand colored paws, orange tipped tail; loves to be out patrolling adn is good at fight ing and completely loyal to her clan

**Deputy-**

Blackstrife- big black tom with cinder flecks in pelt; quiet and very protective, can be mean

**Medicine Cat-**

Greengaze- gray tabby she-cat with white under belly and striking green eyes; loving but grumpy, sense of humor

**Warriors-**

Birchtail- pretty brown she-cat with deep pools of yellow eyes; shy and tends to stick with Owlclaw who she grew up with, she is kind and likes to play with the apprentices; was a rouge once

Owlclaw- large dark, mossy gray tom with large owlish brown eyes; strong and loyal, trying to prove his loyalty to his adoptive clan

Brightlily- Siamese she-cat with big blue eyes; can be a bit vain but very caring and affectionate

Ashthorn- gray tom with bright green eyes; very smart and can get jealous easily, has a warm heart

Blackwhisker- large black tom with amber eyes; skittish and jumpy, full of energy and always ready to prove himself; adopted by the clan when he was a rouge

Featherwind- black she-cat with bright green eyes; loyal to her clan and very thoughtful, intelligent; adopted by the clan when she was a rouge

Littlewhisker- pale ginger tom with slightly matted pelt and yellow-green eyes; spunky, brave, and kind, very loyal

Shadowfern- long-haired black she-cat with silver flecks in her pelt, large yellow eyes and big paws; kind and loving, skittish but loud noises but very strong-willed

Gorsewhisker- light gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes and yellow-green eyes; kind and easy to get along with, very smart and brave, protective and loving towards other cats

Scorpionfur- beautiful gray tabby with a tinge of fawn on her pelt and brown nose, warm amber eyes; bubbly and hyper, easily scared and can be calm sometimes

Darkgaze- black tom with white paws and white tipped tail, foggy silver eyes (blind); very kind and nice to his sister, not much of a fighter or hunter but will attempt to fight back if attacked, he sleeps in the warrior's den with his sister who he feels comfortable with rather than the elders den

Lightgaze- white she-cat with black paws, black tipped ears and tail, pretty silver-blue eyes; kind, nice, and helpful to her borhter (Darkgaze) ruthless fighter and fierce

Foxheart- dark ginger she-cat with brown tipped tail and black stripe above eyes, bright blue eyes; kind and sweet

**Apprentices-**

Mudpaw- long-haired brown and golden tortoiseshell with amber eyes; curious and sweet but tends to be a bit dim and doesn't catch on to things easily but eager to learn

Dewpaw- dark brown tabby with hazel eyes, white chin and small tufts of white fur on her ears with long, fluffy tail; very playful and hyper, constantly getting into things that she is not supposed to and breaking the rules; she can be calm during rare occasions

Cometpaw- silver-white with black paws and golden streak from nose to pelt; kind but fierce when fighting, very curious

Sootpaw- gray tabby tom with black stripes and white flecks

Dawnpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with one infected eye that is tightly shut other eye dark green; lovey dovey and rarely angered

Blackpaw- black she-cat with white dash across chest, muscular build; mostly bossy and mean but rare occasions when she is nice

Eclipsepaw- black tom with white fore paw and golden eyes, big for his age with broad shoulders; very outgoing and friendly but can be sarcastic, intelligent and stubborn, very determined

**Queens-**

Frostfeather- black and white she-cat with large amber eyes and long claws; tends to be snappy and irritable, protective over her kits; she joined the clan as a rouge not too long ago

Shadowleaf- black and white she-cat with large amber eyes and long claws; snappy but kind

Leaftail- calico she-cat with white belly and white chin; very feisty but rather loving

**Kits-**

Whitekit- white she-cat with black ears, black tail, and a black spot on her back; leader of the kits and comes up with the ideas, newborn

Gorsekit- long-haired gray tabby tom; very adventurous and tends to wander off, newborn

Honeykit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white muzzle and small pink nose; sweet and sometimes shy, newborn

Mothkit- calico she-cat with numerous white patches; perky and energetic, always up for trying new things, newborn

Reedkit- black and white tom; mostly calm and thoughtful, newborn

Rosekit- calico she-cat with gentle amber eyes; always trying to out-do her litter mates and very outspoken, doesn't think before she speaks which usually earns her a bat at the head

Beechkit- large dark gray tom with blue eyes; largest of his litter but shy and stays with his mother

Ashkit- long-haired light gray tom with gentle blue eyes; very skittish when it comes to loud noises and flinches away from other cats, somewhat antisocial but loves his mother very much

**Elders-**

Brushfur- tan she-cat with patches of brown and black; playful despite her old age and tends to rely on others in a moment of danger

Palestripe- small, bulky pale tom with creamy, yellow, orange fur and light blue eyes; very lazy and shy, gentle to a fault

Shadewhisker- white tom with black and gray patches and stripes from his head to his tail, small, torn ears and a bob for a tail; very curious and exploratory, likes to be the bossy and becomes grumpy when left out, was/is a good hunter

**Kittypets-**

Storm- long-haired ginger tom with amber eyes; content and helpful toward the clans, friendly and open, formidable enemy and would make a great warrior if not his love for his twolegs and his comfortable home

Bear- black tom with white paws and green eyes; very protective of his territory and hostile towards most clan cats, he roams the forest as he pleases and does not take orders lightly, he is playful and likes to play with the apprentices

Stripey- old long-haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; ignores the clans and can be snappy, trys avoid other cats

**Rouges-**

Spider- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and long legs; likes to be alone and is content with the clans, he is kind to them but flares up if threatened or mocked

Scarlet- brilliant ginger she-cat; kind most of the time but has an attitude and flares up very easily; in love with Owlclaw but refuses to join the clans

Soot- enormous light gray tabby tom; fierce and snappish but gentle when it comes to kits

Feathers- brown she-cat with blue eyes; hostile towards the clan cats and jealous of their easy lives together, she gave up her two youngest kits to FireClan but kept her oldest

Danny- shadowed colored tom; he is protective of his mother and a formitable fighter, FireClan has an eye on him, but he hates the clans just as much as his mother does

**okay so i have gotten the queens and elders filled up...thank u to everyone who helped. take a look cuz these r the clans! that's right! this is the final update and if u dot know i have already posted the first chappie! it is under Kittypet Warriors Story: Between two Moons. i will be posting the next chappies hopefully tomorrow...**

**i might be adding a few more kitties on the way...i have to make sure that i didnt leave any out. if u dont see ur kitty up here then i either 'missplaced' him/her or i did not get a warrior name for him/her. check ur email and tell me the name that u want. if u did give me a name and ur kitty is still not up here let me know and i can fix it. i'm really sorry if that happens...makes me feel bad... -sniff-**

**once more thank u to everyone who helped and i hope that u like the story! **

**-pinkfuzzykittenz-**


End file.
